


Lusus Naturae

by PessimisticTV



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gang Rape, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PessimisticTV/pseuds/PessimisticTV
Summary: Keith is taken captive then sold to a king to do what he will with him. (I'm bad with titles and summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set before season 6  
> I tried, maybe  
> You may get triggered im unsure

Keith didnt want to go to the celebration, he didn't like parties, there was too much social interaction that he just didn't care for. He wasn't too keen on the alien species either; they were scaled from head to toe and something about their eyes was unsettling. He didn't really even uderstand why they were celebrating their victory. It's not like it was the first time they had won a battle. He glanced over to see Shiro speedily walking towards him with a drink in each hand.  
"Hey Keith, I brought you a drink." He sat down next Keith and held the drink out in front of him.  
"Oh, um," he hesitated "I wasn't planning on drinking tonight."  
"Oh come on keith one drink won't hurt."  
"Shiro I really don't want to." Shiro became agitated, Keith could see the anger in his eye. He shook it of and let his guard down. A few seconds later Shiro gripped his hair and yanked his head back. When Keith gasped at the unexpected motion, Shiro tipped the contents of the glass down Keith's throat and held his jaw closed. When he saw Keith swallow he let go. Keith jolted up to get away.  
"What the hell, Shiro?" Shiro just grinned. Keith suddenly felt lightheaded. He swayed for a bit before clapased on to the floor. His legs gave way to his weight which suddenly felt unbearably heavy. He looked up at Shiro, in his blurred vision he could see the face that was once Shiro morph into the scaled species. He felt the floor move from under neith him as he was unwillingly lifted up by the alien. In the distance he could he Lance calling out his name. He weakly held his arms out in a failed attempt to grab him. He could feel the wind pick up when he was abruptly dropped on to what felt like the floor of a spaceship. Before long he had completey passed out.

\-----------------

Keith awoke to see he was in a small cage wearing only a pair of nude coloured pants. He jolted up at the shock of the unfamiliar surroundings. Eyes wide he crouched in the corner of the cage trying to take everything in. His breathing was heavy, he looked over to see the alien who had drugged him conversing with another bigger alien. It glanced over at Keith and took notice of his shock. It wondered towards Keith and he tried to back more into the corner of the cage to be as far away as possible from the alien.  
"What was it again." The alien a deep threatening voice. This scared Keith even more.  
"Galran and human." He snarled. The bigger alien opened the cage and reached a hand in to grab Keith's face. The alien held his chin lifting his head up.  
"Hello small one, whats your name?"  
Keith could do nothing but stare in fear.  
"Come on just tell me." The aliens grip began to tighten as sharp claws dug into Keith's flesh.  
"Scared are we," The alien began again "well you should be." Keith had no weapons, nothing to use against the alien and fighting him would be completely pointless with the size him vs the alien. The alien threw his face before leaving with the other alien. Still drowsy from the drugs, Keith tired to stay awake but his efforts pointless and he crashed on the metal floor. The next he thing knew he was being dragged by his hair out of the cage. He winced at the unrelenting grip.  
"It's time, I have a feeling you're going to make me a lot of money."  
"What?" The alien could see the fear in his eyes and just laughed.  
"Why am I here!?" The alien leaned in close to Keith. And licked the side of his face, he began to whisper in this ear  
"Because you're a filthy fucking half breed. People enjoy owning half breeds. Why? I'll never know. Personally, I think its fucking disgusting, owning a lusus neturae, but I make a lot of money by selling rare species like yourself. Especially a pure one." He clipped a leash around Keith neck connecting it to a metal collar he hadn't noticed before. Without giving him time to stand, Keith was dragged down a corridor and onto a stage where the was attached to a nook in the middle of the stage restricting his movement. Keith glanced up and saw hundreds of eyes gazed upon him. He could he laughs from all connors of the room. The alien accompanied him on the stage.  
"Ok, we have a very rare mix today. Human and galran, we'll start the biding at 10,000,000 plitas." Keith could hear aliens yelling from all directions. He felt cold hand grip both his shoulders. The alien whispered in his ear.  
"Look at all these people who want to fuck you." It finally hit Keith they didn't just want him for a prize pocession, he was going to become some kind of sex toy. The thought burned in his chest. He began to feel faint. He shuttered when he heard the closing bid. The last bid end at 100,000,000. Was he really worth that much to people. He was dragged away back to the same room and thrown into the same small cage left to wait yet again. He was hyperventilating now all rational thought was clouded with fear. Its wasnt long though before two aliens arrived. They could see the fear on Keith's face this seemed to arouse the new alien  
"Do you wish him to be awake." The auctioneer  asked. Keith was confused, what did he mean.  
"No." The alien signalled to the auctioneer  
"What?" Confustion turned to fear againg without another second to go by Keith was dragged out of his cage and hit in the back of his neck knocking him out almost instantaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get triggered easily this is probs not the chapter for you. I mean its not that bad but Keith gets gang banged sooo yeh. This is your warning.  
> I'll put a little *TRIGGER WARNING* just so it pops

Keith awoke in an unnaturally black room wearing some kind of tight one piece resembling the galra prision uniform. He could hear muffled voices behind the door. The door slid open, Keith shutter at the sudden flood of bright light. Two guards walked into the room, each one grabed his arm and dragged him out of the room, Keith just let his head hang, he knew he couldn't take the two guards in the state he was in and he knew it. After being being dragged down numerous corridors both guards dropped him, hitting his head on the ground as he let out a groan. He shakily tried to push himself up only to have a foot land on his back and pushed him back down.  
"Now now, we must try to be hospitable." Keith lifted his head to see what looked to him as the emperor.   
"What is your name young one." Keith look in horror.   
"Now, don't be afraid, this after all is your new home." Home? This place was anything but home to Keith. Keith looked around the room. Guards lined the walls surrounding the emperor.   
"Tell him your name." One of the guards that had dragged him to this room was staring down threatening to kill him if he didn't answer. Intimated Keith spat out his name.  
"Keith, yes, welcome Keith. You can call me Rotpac. Now Keith I'm sure you must be tired, my guards will show you to your quarters. He was lead down a few corridors before they had reached the new slightly cozier room than before and shoved inside he could hear the door being locked and once again he was in complete darkness. Atleast this room had a bed for him to sleep on and decided it was worth trying to get some sleep. Keith almost instantly passed out. It was the first time in god knows how long that Keith had willingly slept.

\----------------

Its had been a week since Keith had been sold, strangely though the emperor seemed kind of nice. This didnt mean Keith trusted him tough, he had to be on high alert after what the auctioneer had said. Keith started to act out punching, biting, kicking guards to try and get out of the castle. All attempts failed and in return the guards would beat him. The guards came to Keith's room too unwillingly collect him once more. They handcuffed him and lead him down the corridor, in the distances he could see the castle doors had been open, proberly for some event the emperor was throughing but Keith wasn't going to let this opportunity go. Keith elbowed both guards at his side in the gut and began to sprint to the doors. Both guard caught up to him and he was pushed too the ground.  
"This is the last straw. If beating you is not going to get through, maybe we should try something else." One guard blindfolded Keith and they began to drag him away. Keith tried to struggle but in the position and angle he was in, his efforts were almost pointless. He was eventually drops and he could hear many voices crowd around him.   
"This ones been attacking up and I think it's time we taught him a lesson." Everyone was roaring. One guard kneeled down in front of him, he lifted Keith's waist and dragged Keith  closer to himself.  
"Hopefully this will get the message through that you have no power, your just a pet." He flipped Keith onto his stomach. Keith knew what was going to happen. He began to try and push the guard away with his feet to no avail and ended up arousing the guards even more. The guard grabbed a switch knife from his pocket and slid the knife from Keith's neck to his waist leaving a small trail of blood and ripped the last of his clothes off. The guard ran his fingers from Keith's waist to his thighs diging his claws in. Keith flinched, he could feel the guards hands on ass. Another guard grabbed his face and began to shove his tounge down Keith's throat. The guard behind shoved his fingers in along side the other guard. He removed his fingers from Keith's mouth and moved it down to his ass. The guard removed his tounge giving Keith a chance to speak.  
"Please, no, I'm sorry, please." The guard licked Keith's neck and then laughed and pushed one finger onto his ass. Keith winced and the guard pushed two more fingers in one after the other. He removed his fingers then began to take off his uniform. Keith could hear the armor drop to the floor. Keith felt the tip push into him. Keith, unprepared, screamed. He could hear the on looking guards laughing. The guard was thrusting relentlessly, claws digging deeper into his waist.  
"You're so tight." The guard grunted.  
"Ha, I'll come help losen him up." A guard approached and took their armor off. Keith was trying to get out of their grip but the guard fucking him had his pinned legs pinned under his own and the guard in front was kneeling on his arms. A guard kneeled next to the one fucking Keith and pulled out his dick. He positioned it next to the guards and shoved it in next. Keith let out an agonizing scream. Keith started to cry as both guards tore up his insides. The guards started to take turns fucking Keith, some would pull his hair others would dig their claws into his skin leaving trails of blood. Keith tried to plead but his words were drowned out by the roaring guards. It felt never like it would never end until he heard a clap, the guards imdiatly stopped roaring, playing with him and for what it's worth the guards stopped fucking him. The guard let go of Keith and he imdiatly dropped. Once Keith had heard mass amount of foot steps leave the room, he recoiled up into a ball on the floor. He felt someone's touch and instantly shuddered. The person removed Keith's blindfold, Keith looked up and saw the emperor.   
"It's okay now, Keith." Rotpac picked Keith and carefully pulled Keith towards him and cradled him. Keith took the kindness and dug his face into Rotpac's robes and began to cry once again. This time more softly, Rotpac stroked Keith's head in comfort. Keith hung on to the robes and continued cry, shame not even once crossing his mind. He had been defeated, he had only lasted a week. They sat their, Rotpac patient with Keith an utter mess.  
"Shhh, breathe, breathe." He continued to comfort Keith. This is what he wanted, to be Keith's saving grace. He had watched as Keith was maliciously raped by the guards, had ordered them to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres more rape in this chapter just so you know   
> Leave comments if you will i like reading them

Keith couldn't sleep it had been three days since he was raped, the pain still burdened him and if the pain in ass wasn't enough, Keith was traumatized. He thought about the other palidins, especially Lance. He missed his gental touches, his smile, his hugs. He missed everything about Lance. But why hadn't they saved him yet. Did they not care enough, he knew he was expandable but he just so desperately wanted to be saved. Maybe if the Galra came and attacked the planet voltron would come, but if this planet had lasted 10,000 years, he douted it would happen any time soon. Thoughts of the guards quickly flooded his mind and the emperor. Why had he comforted him? The door opened a voice began to speak.  
"The emperor wants to speak to you." Keith got up as fast as he possibly could, the guard just smiled, seeing Keith's struggle. Keith walked over to the door and as he was walking through the door the guard grabbed his ass Keith flinched and moved away from the hand. The guard slapped Keith knocking him to ground. Keith eyes watered, the guard immediately walked over and pulled Keith to his feet and shoved him forward.   
They entered the hall and emperor was sitting on his throne waiting eagerly for his arrival.  
"Ah, Keith, how you feeling?"   
"Shit." Keith mumbled but Rotpac still heard him.  
"I know Keith and I'm very sorry you had to endure that."  
"Do you know, have you ever been fucked by 50 odd guards. No, you haven't." Keith looked around, immediately regretting he had said anthing, he looked at Rotpac and the guard give a signal for something. Keith knew what was going to happen and tried to stop it with "sorry" quickly before he was struck in the back of the neck, nocking him to the floor.  
"Come here, Keith." A guard pulled Keith off the floor and pushed him towards Rotpac. Keith walked towards him, Rotpac could see the fear in his eyes. Rotpac cupped Keith's face in his hands.  
"Keith, you needn't fear me, I will protect you." He saw Keith being to tear up. "What troubles you, Keith?" Keith wiped his eye with his sleeve.  
"I miss my friends."   
"If they were really your friends, they would have been there when the merchant took you, they would have found you already." This made Keith even sadder, Keith started to think, maybe he was right. Why would they want a galra halfbreed with anger issues on their team?   
"Keith, come sit next to me." Keith hesitantly walk over whilst also beimg drawn in by Rotpac. He sat next to Rotpac and only then did he realize how big Rotpac was. He had been to hazed to realize before but this made Keith even more scared. Rotpac wrapped his arm around Keith and pulled him closer.   
"I want to make you feel at home, Keith." Keith strangley felt comforted by this. 

\---------------

It had been a month or so, Keith had almost given up hope, though he wasn't having the worst time, it was better then what the auction neer had made it out to be, though this one guard would grab his ass but he trusted Rotpac, that he would protect Keith. The guard came into get Keith, he always came to get Keith in the morning to bring him to the maids. Keiths hair had reached just below his shoulders, never cutting it so after the maid had bathed him they would braid his hair tying it in a ponytail at the base. They dressed him in the regular attire and a guard came to collect Keith and bring him to the hall. Rotpac opened Keith with open arms like normal and Keith came and sat next to him.   
"I have some bad news Keith, I am required to leave on business." Keith became worried, Rotpac was the only thing stopping the guards from fucking him again.  
"Now I have assigned Riovas to care for you, no guards will be ascoting anywhere so you needn't worry." This gave Keith some reassurance, Keith looked around to see one of the maids. Riovas replaced the guard as they left the hall and went to go to the dinning hall. Keith sat down as Riovas brought Keith breakfast.  
"So where are you from?" Riovas said as she sat down across from Keith, Keith was shocked at the question, he hadn't been asked before.  
"Earth." Keith didn't look up from his food.  
"Ah yes, may I ask your age?"   
"Umm, 18." Keith became alittle uncomfortable.  
"You're so young." Keith didn't know how to react, it seemed Riovas didn't either.  
"Well shall we go to the library after you finish." She asked and Keith agreed. He tried to finish quickly so they didn't have to sit there in silence any longer. Wondered down to the library, Keith found a book with the most pictures and sat down. This book was about the planets history from what he could tell.   
"What's this planet called?" Riovas looked up from her book.  
"Comiela. What are you reading?"   
"I think it's a history book." Keith hoped it was, he didn't want to seem completely stupid.   
"Can you not read it?"   
"No."   
"Did you want me to teach you?"  
"Umm, sure." Keith smiled at the offer. Riovas went to go get an easier book to read. 

Keith and Riovas studied for hours, only stopping when Keith became tired. She walked him to the bath room to get changed, then back to his room, still a small and cupboard like with a single bed but he didn't mind. She closed the door surrendering all available light. Keith immediately crashed, he had never been so tired before. 

Keith awoke to the sudden flood of light. Keith thought it to early for anyone to come get him. He looked up to see a guard, the guard slowly approached him. Keith sat up quickly, this made the guard laugh.  
"Hey Keith, you know we such fun that I thought we could take advantage of Rotpac not being here." He grew a sinster grin. He grabbed a piece of cloth and kept moving forward.  
"I haven't done anything," Keith panicked "please, I haven't ughmmm" the guard shoved the cloth in his mouth cutting him off. He cuffed Keith's hands together and dragged him off the bed and down a few flights of stairs. The guard brought him into a room with a few guards other guards. He was thrown on a bed and his hands were cuffed to the bed frame. Keith was crying, panicking, trying to free his hands to no avail. One guard climbed a top of him and dug his knees into Keith's thighs to stop his legs from kicking around.   
"You know Keith," he whispered in ear while grinding against him with his already hard cock "I really enjoyed taking your virginity. I know I can't do that again but fucking you again, I think will be enough." Keith was trying to scream, it just ended up muffled noises. He was struggling more then ever, trying to push the guards weight off of him, obviouly to no avail, the guard being three times his size. Keith knew as well the guard wasn't putting his full weight on him, if that had been the case Keith would've been crushed to death already, which right now would be more preferable to Keith. The guard ripped off Keith's pants, Keith felt the cold against his legs. The guard continued and ripped down the middle of Keith's shirt. The guard ran his hands down his chest and over his curves, leaving a line of blood. The guard sat up off of Keith and flipped him over on his stomach, crossing his arms over one another further restricting his movement. The guard removed his pants and pulled out his cock. The guard lifted Keith's waist setting him on his knees still holding him stable. Keith felt the cock against his rim before it was pushed in him. Keith screamed relentlessly even the cloth couldnt cover it up. The guard punched him in the face momentarily knocking Keith out. One guard ran too go get a sedative. Keith came back into consciousness, he lifted his head from the pillow but was immediately pushed back down. The guard uncuffed one of Keith's hands and held it out at his side. Keith could see the other guard hold out the needle, his arm tensed as he tried to move his arm away. He felt the needle sink into his vein. He felt the liquid run into his veins. Keith's eyes grew heavy, though they didnt give him enough to fully knock him out, it was enough for him not to be able to do anything. The guard took note of Keith's state and started to thrust. Keith couldn't do anything, the guard pulled Keith's  hair lifting his face up. He licked the side of Keith's face then whispered "Where's Rotpac now, where is he to stop us?" He felt another two guards hop on the bed and heard their armor coming off. Keith had taken two before and had been something Keith wanted to forget but now it was happening all over again.  Maybe the drugs would make it a bit better but one could only hope. Both guard stuck their fingers in next to the other guards cock, trying to expand his hole. Keith made displeasureate moans as both guards kept pushing in more fingers in him. Both guard removed their fingers and pushed their cocks in. All Keith could feel was discomfort.   
"You filthy pet. Good for nothing but our pleasure." This barely phased Keith, his mind was fuzzy, forgetting what was happening or where he was. He oftened slipped into though about Lance, he thought Lance was touching him, it was almost real. One guard pulled out and moved around to Keith's face. He grabbed his face and opened his mouth. The guard pulled Keith's face on too his cock. Keith chocked and coughed and spat out some cum, the guard laugh.  
 He gripped the sides of Keith's  hair and pulled his head back and forth, he couldn't think though, he didn't know what was happening to him. All the guards pulled out of him, the guard in front was stroking his hair and one of the guards behind him was stroking his hip, the guard pushed something else into Keith, he wasn't sure what but it was cold.   
"Did you bring down more sedatives?"  
"Yes." The guard got up and brought over another needle.  
"Sorry to cut our time short Keith, maybe we can continue tomorrow." They held out his arm this time injecting him with enough sedative to knock him out for a couple of hours.   
"Good night, Keith." Keith closed his eyes and began to drift off.


End file.
